Family Honor
by Lilyannenora
Summary: Alex Louis Armstrong rencontre le portrait de Walburga Black... et c'est exactement aussi traumatisant que cela puisse paraître.


**Note:** Ceci est une histoire de **Laora **que j'ai traduite en français. Voici le lien de l'original: s/7934994/1/

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas, etc.

**Résumé:** Alex Louis Armstrong rencontre le portrait de Walburga Black... et c'est exactement aussi traumatisant que cela puisse paraître.

Je remercie ma Beta Balenthina qui m'a beaucoup aidé. /_applaudissement du public/_

Et bien sûr je remercie aussi mes lecteurs/lectrices adorés._ /encore plus d'applaudissement/_

^^Bonne lecture

* * *

Family Honor

Harry pensait que, de tout les membres de l'Ordre, cet homme était le plus étrange.

Il avait était présenté à eux tous environ deux heures plus tôt. Dans ce temps, il avait sangloté sur le "passé tragique" d'Harry, sangloté sur le "brillant esprit" d'Hermione, sangloté sur les "cicatrices de guerre" de Fol-Œil et sangloté sur la "détention illégal" de Sirius...

Et pour couronner le tout, il avait arraché une demi-douzaine de fois sa chemise pour leur monter ses _muscles magnifiques_.

Fred et Georges pensaient qu'il était hilarant. Ron semblait vaguement malade.

Il venait d'un endroit dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu le nom, _Amestris_. Hermione était entrée dans un long et interminable monologue sur la façon dont c'était un petit Etat indépendant en Europe de l'Est, mais il avait cessé d'écouter une fois qu'elle avait commencé à parler de son histoire économique. Parce que, vraiment, _qui s'en soucie?_

Dumbledore l'avait présenté comme un ambassadeur, envoyé parce que l'actuel dirigeant d'Amestris, un mec nommé Fuhrer Grumman, lui devait une faveur. Harry dût se demander, cependant, si l'envoi de cet homme en particulier était la meilleure idée de Grumman. (Ou peut-être qu'il était tout aussi fou que Dumbledore...)

Parce que, vraiment, même s'il dit qu'il est un officier militaire de haut rang, un duelliste accomplis, un _alchimiste_ talentueux (Qui savait qu'ils existaient toujours? Harry ne le savait certainement pas), et ridiculeusement fort, Harry _ne pouvais juste pas le prendre au sérieux._

Les cheveux. La moustache. Les sanglots. Les... Les _muscles_.

Oui, Alex Louis Armstrong est l'homme le plus étrange qu'Harry n'avait jamais rencontré...

( Et il était _Harry Potter_.)

.

.

Bien sûr, avec l'essor d'Armstrong sur l' ALCHIMIE, la MAGIE, HARRY POTTER et EDWARD ELRIC ( qui qu'il soit ), ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le portrait trois fois maudite de l'étage supérieur décide qu'elle voulait participer à l'action.

_"Saleté! Ordure! Disgrâce de la maison de mes pères-"_

Armstrong arrêté au milieu de son discours, regardant autour avec des yeux écarquillés. "Qui ose parler un tel blasphème dans cette glorieuse maison?" Avant que quiconque ne puisse lui répondre, cependant, il prit la pose ( sa chemise avait, encore une fois, mystérieusement disparu ), Harry aurait juré avoir vu des étincelles dans l'air avant qu'il fonça à la recherche de la sorcière hurlante de l'étage supérieur.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui fit suivre l'homme. C'était peut-être un désir de mort. Peut-être que c'était pour être rebelle, parce que c'est ce que les adolescents font. Ou peut-être que c'était juste une curiosité morbide.

( Qui cours_ vers_ des cris à percés les tympans, après tout? Des alchimistes cinglés d'Amestris, apparemment. )

Il n'a pas fallut trop de temps pour trouver Armstrong, parce que vraiment, il est comme deux mètres de haut et n'aime pas vraiment porter des chemises. Il avait trouvé son chemin au portrait de la mère de Sirius, et la regardait fixement avec de grands yeux comme elle a crié, _"Traîtres de sang! Moldus! Sang-mêlée! Des erreurs de la nature, des monstres et des abominations-"_

"Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes", avait explosé Armstrong tout d'un coup, tout aussi fort qu'elle, "mais je vous demande de reprendre votre paroles sur une telle calomnie! Ces gens ont été assez généreux pour vous permettre de rester dans leur maison".

_"Monstres et étrangers répugnant! Comment osez-vous souiller cette vieille et royale maison avec votre sang dégoutant"_

Armstrong, incroyablement, semblait être frappé de silence pendant un moment. Ses yeux étaient grands, mais il semblait tout de même devenir encore plus _grand_. «Vous osez calomnier le nom de famille Armstrong?"

Harry fit involontairement un pas en arrière, renversant presque Ron, qui l'avait suivi, quoique un peu à contrecœur. (_"Qui sait quoi d'Autre il va arracher?"_) Le comportement d'Armstrong avait changé, c'était comme s'il était une personne totalement différente. Ses muscles bombés, les étincelles soudainement disparu, ses yeux bleus plutôt effrayant s'assombrirent comme Mme Black continua: —"_Des_ _Moldus d'indignes terres! Qui voudrait les inviter?—"_

"LA FAMILLE ARMSTRONG" Dit soudainement Armstrong, si fort qu'actuellement Mme. Black se tue pour un moment, "A ÉTÉ RESPECTÉE EN AMESTRIS POUR DES CENTAINES D'ANNÉES. COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS?—"

"Le nom des_ Black à été respectés pendant des millénaires, pleine seulement de ceux qui ont le sang le plus pure et—"_

"TRÈS RESPECTES, TALENTUEUX ALCHIMISTES, OFFICIERS MILITAIRES—"

_"muscles dégoutant et des cheveux grossiers—"_

"CES MUSCLES ONT ÉTÉ TRANSMIS DANS LA FAMILLE ARMSTRONG DEPUIS—"

Les muscles mentionnés ci-dessus étaient encore plus bombé, et Harry et Ron hésitèrent un moment avant de se retourner et courir comme l'Enfer lui-même était à leurs trousses. Les cris suivirent derrière eux tout le chemin à la cuisine, plein de rage extrême-

"CETTE MOUSTACHE A ÉTÉ TRANSMIS DANS LA FAMILLE ARMSTRONG DEPUIS DES GÉNÉRATIONS!"

_"Dégoutant, sale, vile, indigne de la boue sur mes bottes—"_

"COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS RABAISSER LE GRAND NOM DES ARMSTRONG—"

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps cela dura. Le temps avait perdu sa signification lorsque le reste de l'Ordre s'agglutinaient dans la cuisine, à moitié terrifié et à moitié fasciné, comme cela continuait _encore_ et _encore__._ Il n'avait aucune idée que quiconque pouvait avoir une famille avec tant d'histoire et tellement de choses différentes transmis de génération, et se demanda vaguement si Armstrong était juste en train de les inventer alors qu'il continuait.

(Il pensa _presque _qu'il voulait rencontrer le reste de la famille Armstrong, juste pour voir à quoi ils ressemblaient... Mais c'est alors qu'il réalisa comment cela aurait été complètement idiot et _suicidaire_.)

Soudainement, les cris se calmèrent, et ils se regardèrent tous chacun pour un moment. Finalement, Sirius et Remus se levèrent, se regardèrent, et prirent leurs chemins vers la porte.

Harry espérait qu'il aurait toujours sa figure paternel après que tout cela soit finis.

Ils étaient seulement partis pour quelques instants; bien sûr, tous deux arrivèrent rapidement et totalement incrédules, avec un Armstrong au visage rouge sur les talons. Il semblait toujours extrèmement meurtrier, et tout le monde s'écarta pendant que Sirius et Remus le firent s'assoir.

" Il- bien- uh- il a pris soin de chère vielle Maman, au moins," dit Sirius, rompant le silence plutôt gênant qui était descendu sur eux tous. "Je pense qu'elle est partie pour de bon ..."

Quelque chose comme de l'admiration - peut-être de la joie - se glissait sur le visage de Sirius malgré la terreur absolue encore gelé là. Et, bien sûr, Harry a dû laisser cette curiosité morbide prendre le meilleur de lui encore une fois, il fit son chemin à l'étage pour voir la suite de l'argument.

On aurait dit qu'une guerre épique avait eu lieu dans l'escalier, où il y avait eu les têtes des Elfes de Maison, du papier peint et des rideaux moisis, il y avait des sculptures de différentes tailles ... et ils portaient tous une grande ressemblance avec Armstrong lui-même. Où le portrait de Mme Black avait été, il n'y avait que des pointes énormes sortant de la paroi opposée, la toile et, évidemment, la femme qui résidait sur elle-ont été complètement détruites.

Le Major Armstrong, l'alchimiste fou d'Amestris, avait sauvé la journée ... et Harry décida que ça ne lui dérangé pas si Armstrong gérait les choses de tous les jours d'une manière aussi exagérée.

**FIN**


End file.
